Viggo
Viggo jest astronautą . Opis Viggo jest kundelkiem , który z zawodu jest astronautą . Wygląd Jego futro jest rude , ma on białe końcówki łap , biały koniec grzywki , białe futerko koło buzi , ma także beżowy pyszczek , oraz brązową łatkę nad prawym okiem . Viggo ma brązowe oczy . Charakter Jest miłym , przyjaznym , wesołym , odważnym , pewnym siebie pieskiem . Rodzina * Rocky - tata * Skye - mama * Amy - siostra * Sunset - siostra * Eco - brat * Clif - szwagier * Ally - siostrzenica * Hopper - siostrzeniec Relacje Chase - lubią się Everest - bardzo ją lubi Skye - bardzo mocno ją kocha Rocky - bardzo mcno go kocha Marshall - znajomy Zuma - kumple Rubble - lubią się Tracker - nawet dobrze się dogadują Aurora - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka , jest w niej zakochany Amy - kocha ją , przecież to jego siostra Ana - kumple Astro - lubią się Ally - kocha ją , jest jego siostrzenicą Briana - lubią się Ben - przyjaciel Brooklyn - lubią się Bobi - znajomi Cezar - jego kolega Clif - lubią się Coral - bardzo się lubią Duke - nawet nawet Dylan - często się kłócą , ale się nawet lubią Eco - kocha go , przecież są braćmi Eryk - dobrze się dogadują Gray - bardzo go lubi Harry - bardzo dobry kumpel Hutch - jego wróg , nigdy nie może dojść z nim do porozumienia Hopper - kocha go , jest jego siostrzeńcem Jeremi - dogaduje się z nim Jerry - często bawią się ze sobą Jessie - jego przyjaciółka Kasumi - nawet nawet Kaito - jego najlepszy przyjaciel Kaiden - znajomi Kajtek - czasami się kłócą , ale są kolegami Księżniczka - jego przyjaciółka Kieł - lubią się Lexi - czasami gadają ze sobą Lucky - bardzo go lubi , często bawią się w astronautów Lucy Jord - jego kumpela , uwielbia słuchać jej piosenek Malcolm - kiedyś mieli na pieńku , ale teraz się lubią Marco - nie zna go za dobrze May - jego najlepsza kumpela Maile - no nawet , nawet Mufin - koledzy Nika - lubi ją Oskar - często urządzają ze sobą wyścigi , lubią się Oliana - jego trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - nawet go lubi , ale czasem denerwują go jego piosenki Pat - znajomi Rex - jego kumpel Rusty - lubią się Rufus - bardzo dobry kolega Sally - kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał , obecnie są kumplami Savannah - jego przyjaciółka Sunset - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jest jego ulubioną siostrą Skipper - jego znajoma Stripe - przyjaciółka Shira - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Shining - nie za dobrze ją zna Scotty - kumple Scott - kumple Sage - nienawidzą się , wrogowie numer 1 Tobi - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Ulien - nie zna jej Victor - nawet nawet , Viggo czuje przed nim duży respekt Victoria - jego koleżanka Volvo - lubi go Valka - lubią się Youki - kumpela Zack - nie za bardzo Zoe - bardzo ją lubi Biografia Urodził się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Amy i Eco . Kiedyś gdy miał cztery tygodnie wymknął się zobaczyć niebo nocą . Był tak zachwycony , że coraz częściej wychodził na dwór w nocy . W kocńu kiedyś napotkał się na Ryder 'a i zaczął mu opowiadać o jego wyprawach nocnych . W kocńu przeszedł szkolenie i dostał swoją odznakę . Dubbing wersja angielska szczeniak ( wersja angielska ) - Ixel wersja polska - Jakub Molęda wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - TheMaskedMockingbird wersja polska - Marcin Kudełka Pojazd 'Na misje i na wyprawy - '''Jest biało - niebieski wahadłowiec z czarnymi wstawkami , na lewym skrzydle widnieje jego odznaka '''Mission Paw - '''mini wahadłowiec , czarno - zielony , niektóre , elementy świecą w ciemnościach , jest on ponad świetlny , może też latać na Ziemi '''Sea Patrol '- mini rakieta , mogąca zamienić się w łódź podwodną niektóre elementy świecą w ciemnościach '''Space pup - '''jest biało - zielony ponad świetlnt wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , ma także dodatkową turbinę u góry dzięki czemu może lecieć 300 x szybciej Viggo's_space_shuttle.png|Wahadłowiec Vigga Mission_Paw_Viggo's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Vigga Mission Paw Sea_Patrol_Viggo's_mini_swiminng_rocket.gif|Pojazd Vigga Sea Patrol Space_pup_Viggo's_shuttle.gif|Pojazd space pup Odznaka Jest to meteor na zielonym tle . Strach # Aurorze może stać się coś złego # On z Sage ' m są wrogami Nie lubi * Kociej Katastrofy 2 * wojen * kłótni * Sage ' a Lubi * Spędzać czas z Aurorą * Spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi * Bawić się * wylatywać w kosmos * obserwować gwiazdy na niebie * noc * wiosnę , lato , jesień i zimę Galeria Vigga Viggo for Chye Merverest Forever..png|Przepiękny Viggo narysowany przez KeylęLPS Viggo and Aurora for KelyaLPS.png|Viggo daje Aurorze kamień księżycowy Viggo_in_his_uniform.png|Viggo w jego stroju Sketch-1503426201852.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII Ciekawostki #Jest zakochany w Aurorze #Jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do swoich sióstr #Od kiedy pamięta uwielbia patrzeć w niebo nocą #Jego wahadłowiec na Mission Paw jest ponad świetlny Hobby #Surfing #Latać #Jazda na snowboardzie #Piłka wodna #Piłka plażowa Cytaty ,, Piesek astronauta lata sobie po skałkach " - gdy wyrusza na misję ,, Gotowy na życie i na śmierć " ! - Mission Paw ,, Gotowy do nurkowania ! " - Sea Patrol ,, Czas do lotu " - Air pup Wyposażenie plecaka '''Na misje - '''Jest to mały silniczek , który pozwala mu latać , posiada także butlę tlenową , mini teleskop robiący zdjęcia ( mini wersja Hubble'a ) '''Mission Paw - '''radar , jet pack , odbiornik do satelity '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny , pozwala mu bardzo głęboko nurkować nawet do 20 km w dół , sprzęt to echolokacji , gogle na podczerwień , latarka '''Air Pup - '''hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack , potrafiący wylecieć w kosmos , gogle termowizyjne Strój Jest to biały skafander ( taki jak noszą astronauci ) . Ma także biały hełm , z szybką odbijającą Słońce . Na jego prawej łapie widnieje naszywka NASA . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bracia